Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson crossover
by Booknerd22
Summary: My twist for Rioden book series. It's after Gaia has been defeated. My first fanfiction. Sorry for grammer
1. Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V

We had just defeated Gaea and we were heading home. Thankfully we had all made it out of the fight. Some of the Romans had witnessed the fight through Iris messages, and decided that they wanted Hazel and Frank to go to camp so they could learn the way that we fight. We were all going to Camp Half-Blood because it was the start of summer. Annabeth was freaking out because she had missed a whole year of school. Right now she was locked in her cabin cramming who knows what in her mind. I don't know why she was doing this, she probably already knew everything there was about everything. While I was thinking this all of a sudden there were two hands over my eyes. "Guess who," said a beautiful, familiar voice.

"Uh... my awesome girlfriend Annabeth," I said smiling

"You better believe it,"

"What are you doing out of your room. I thought you were being psycho geek," After receiving a punch in the stomach that knocked my breath she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I realized that it was boring and that I would much rather be with my boyfriend." She gave me a big smile. I was just about to kiss her when the ship tilted to one side. She landed on top of me and then jumped up with anger burning in her eyes. I quickly got up and secured her arms behind her back. "Leo if I was you I'd start running!" Annabeth smiled as I said that. Leo came running out looking wild. "I swear it wasn't me this time," he said looking towards Annabeth with a frighted look. "I don't care who it is I'm still going to kill. You are supposed to be flying the ship," she said with a smirk.

"If you should kill anyone it should be Percy. He's the one who is supposed to know how to fly a ship,"

"Oh don't worry I'll do that later," She started to strain against my arms.

"Annabeth calm down, somethings not right I can feel it. You'll have time to kill him later," I whispered in hear ear. She gave a sigh and relaxed. I let her go, but kept an eye on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's P.O.V

After Percy let me go I gave Leo a look and told him to go gather the others. When Leo ran off downstairs and Percy gave a chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" I said as innocently as I could. He just smiled and shook his head. We soon had every one gathered on the deck. "Jason how many are there and where are they?" I asked. Everyone looked at him. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate, searching for any things in the air. It was a perk of being a kid of Zeus. 'There is only one Venti and he is quite small," he said. That was strange. Normally Venti attack in packs and I thought that all monsters would be to afraid to attack. All of a sudden the Venti came around looked at Percy and yelled "Percy Jackson you have been a problem on Earth since the day you were born! I shall avenge my mother by killing you!" I rolled my eyes. Percy smiled at me and then we attacked. The fight went on so much longer then I thought it would. Somehow it got down to just Percy and the Venti. I figured he had it so I let him deal with it. All of a sudden Leo yelled out some word of encouragement. Unfortunately it distracted Percy long enough to give the Venti enough time to hit him on the head. Percy crumpled to the ground. I was furious. I charged forward and slashed the Venti. He disappeared into the wind. Sure that he was gone I bent down next to Percy. He had a long deep gash going across his forehead. I could also feel some rib damage. It wouldn't of been that bad, but all Venti had poison in the swords. When they hit you the poison started to coarse through your veins "Oh my gosh, is he going to be okay?" Frank asked worriedly. I think they took my silent tears as an answer. Piper got up and mumbled something about getting ambrosia and nectar. All the others left with her. "It's okay Seaweed Brain, your going to make it out of this," I whispered through my tears. I then gently placed one hand on his ribs and the other on his forehead. I then leaned down and muttered one word "**seneb."**


	3. Chapter 3

Frank's P.O.V

As soon as Percy was hurt I knew that I should head bellow. I cared about Percy as much as anyone, but when he was hurt I knew that Annabeth would take good care of him. I wanted to help but if she needed help she would definitively let you know. Piper mumbled something about getting some food for Percy, but I knew she was just making an excuse to get away from them. When Annabeth cried it was scary. Not because we couldn't help, but because if we tried she would make any grown man cry himself. We all walked downstairs as fast as we could. "Whoo that was scary. I could see her starting to tear up," Leo said with a bit of a smile. At the same time Hazel and Piper hit him. "Leo quiet. Percy might be seriously hurt" Hazel said worriedly. We all mumbled in agreement. "Well we should do something to help. I mean Percy has helped all of us," I said. We were deciding what to do when we heard a boom. We all ran upstairs to see what was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's P.O.V

Just after I muttered the magic Egyptian word for healing Percy sat up. He looked around confused and then saw me. I quickly tried to hide my hands when he grabbed them. He studied them for a few minutes and then looked at me. "Annabeth please tell me you didn't," he said worried and slightly angry. I looked down at my hands in shame. "It was the only way to save you. I couldn't lose you Percy," I said quietly.

"You wouldn't of lost me. I'm never leaving you. I could of made it. Now do you understand what this means,"

"Yes, they should be here soon"

"NO! I won't let them take you away ever! There has to be a way to keep you safe. I promise I will find it." His voice slowly going down into desperation. I gave him a sad smile and kissed his cheek. I pulled my face away and found myself crying. Percy pulled me into him and rocked me back and forth.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo P.O.V

We all made it up the stairs to see Percy up and cradling Annabeth. I didn't see anything wrong but apparently the girls did, since they gasped. I figured they were just shocked to see Percy up and more so see him cradling Annabeth, but they looked scared. I looked to where they were and saw that her hands were glowing. Percy noticed we were looking at Annabeth's hand he tightened his arms around her and hid her hands. I looked closer and saw that Annabeth was sleeping. "Uh Percy why are her hands glowing?" I said sorta timidly.

"Her hands are glowing because she did a very foolish thing," he said worriedly. A very foolish thing? That didn't sound like Annabeth. "Can we know what that foolish thing was?" Piper said.

"You'll find out soon enough," Annabeth says waking up from her nap.

"Yes they will, but not the way that you think!" Percy said determinedly.

"Percy I want to stay but they will get me eventually," they started to mutter angrily at each other. I was just about to ask what was going on when a big glowing lady with a tail appeared out of nowhere. Annabeth instantly stood up and glared at the lady. Percy stood up with her and protectively put his arm around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up from my nap to find Percy telling the guys I had done something stupid. I was about to slap him when I realized that he was right. That doesn't happen often, but it was true. I had used my powers to heal Percy. In doing that I had alerted my "family" to where I was, so they would be coming to take me to England. I got up and started to argue with Percy. Just then my old "friend" Bast, the cat goddess, showed up on the boat. I stood up quickly and Percy did to. "Annabeth, my dear how wonderful to see you. It has been long," she said with a warm smile.

"Not long enough if you ask me," I muttered under my breath.

"Annabeth you can't possibly still be mad,"

"Oh yes I can,"

"I understand if you are mad at your uncle, but dear we used to get along so well!"

"Don't you dear me! You could of stopped him and you didn't!" I yelled at her. Percy came over. I thought he was going to try to restrain me, but he simply stood protectively next to me. "Ah Percy it's so nice to finally meet you, I heard about from the others many times, Don't worry Annabeth will be taken care of,"Bast said nicely.

"She would also be taken care of here you know. We have done it at Half-Blood for quite sometime," Percy said defensively. I gave him a quick smile and the began to glare at Bast again. We stayed like this for a while when Isis showed up. "Honestly, Annabeth is coming with us and there is nothing you can do," she said sounding board. "If you refuse Percy will suffer greatly," As if to prove her point Percy was suddenly lifted off the ground and twisted. Even though he didn't say anything I could see that he was in pain. "Stop it, I'll go with you! Just put him down please!" I said desperately. She simply put him down and smiled. Percy lay on the ground panting. He looked at me and said "You shouldn't have done that I would have been fine." I let a small bitter laugh out. "So sweet but I believe that it's time for a family reunion." Isis said sounding board. I leaned down next to Percy and whispered "I love you seaweed brain,"

"I love you to wise girl," he said with a week smile.

"Umm can I know whats going on real quick?" Hazel asked.

"Percy will explain later I have to go visit some family," I said smiling, and with that I walked away into the Daut.


	7. Chapter 7

Sadie's P.O.V

It started out as a normal day at Brooklyn house. I had just finished teaching classes and was out on the lawn with Carter. We were out here because Uncle Amos said we had surprise family coming. I had absolutely no idea who it was since Uncle Amos said that they were alive. We were waiting on the lawn when we saw a Daut portal open. Out of the portal came Bast! "Bast! Your back, I thought you were gone!" I exclaimed while running over to give her a hug. As soon as I let her go I looked at Carter and saw that he was looking behind Bast. I looked where he was and saw a girl with blond hair and gray eyes that looked about 18. I gave Bast a questioning look. "Sadie, Carter this is your cousin Annabeth Chase," Bast said with a smile. Carter looked confused. I felt confused, but gave the girl a smile. She gave me a death glare. "Annabeth you might not remember but these are,"

"My cousins Sadie and Carter," the girl said cutting her off "And the adult is my dear Uncle Amos," the way she said dear implied that she most certainly didn't mean it. "Now lets get this over with, I'll fix whatever you want and the you send me home to my life."

Uncle Amos chuckled and said "Annabeth, do you really think that we called you here to fix something. We simply missed you and wanted you back,"

"Oh sure you did," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah, I can see that Sadie and Carter totally missed someone that they don't even know," I noticed that Amos looked slightly taken back. Apparently the girl noticed to because she said "Oh Amos you had to see that one coming. Or did you decide that even the thought of your little brother and his family word dirty their "pureness,"

"Amos what is she talking about?" I asked

"Oh just how your uncle really can never love anyone, but himself. Also if you marry a non-Egyptian he will ether disown you or break up your marriage," the girl said matter-o-factually. The next thing I knew Carter had drawn his sword out.


	8. Chapter 8

Carter's P.O.V

I don't know why, but every time something came out of this girls mouth I was got angry. I grabbed my sword and prepared to teach this girl who she was dealing with. Before I could charge Uncle Amos looked at me and said "Carter, don't do this. You don't understand who you are dealing with." This just made me more upset. I couldn't believe that my own uncle thought that this girl who had just shown up could take me out. It appeared that the girl could understand what I was thinking because she got a huge smile and said. "Come on Carter do you really think that I could take you out." I was so angry that I grabbed my sword and ran towards her.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's P.O.V

I smiled to myself when my cousin Carter brought out his sword. He seemed very full of himself so being defeated by a girl would do him good. He just simply ran forward. Ugh did they teach them nothing at the Brooklyn house? As soon as he charged I simply grabbed his wrist and flipped him. Really wishing to get this over with, before he could even think about getting up I put my foot on his throat to keep him down. "Never anger a girl!" I said slowly than kicked him in the stomach and walked into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth's P.O.V

After teaching my cousin a lesson I went into the woods. I figured if my uncle wanted to play games I would stay in the woods. I had lived there before when my dad and uncle's had been fighting. I was so scared that I hid in the woods. I had done it multiple times. I remembered that every time I had, my Aunt Ruby would come into the woods and calm me down. That was when she was pregnant. I remember when Carter was born. I wasn't there for Sadie's but my dad had told me after we moved. It had been so hard when they were fighting. I had loved my Uncle's and Aunt. I noticed that I had started to cry. I finally set up camp. I always kept an small tent with me in my pocket. I set it up and started a fire. I found my fingers go to the locket on my neck. I was a silver oval with a raised owl and emeralds for eyes. On the back it said love Seaweed brain. I smiled. On the inside it was a picture of me and Percy on the beach. He had given it to me on my 18th birthday, which was a week ago. I smiled at the memory of him putting it on my neck. I squeezed the necklace in my palm and started to make my camp.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth's P.O.V

After teaching my cousin a lesson I went into the woods. I figured if my uncle wanted to play games I would stay in the woods. I had lived there before when my dad and uncle's had been fighting. I was so scared that I hid in the woods. I had done it multiple times. I remembered that every time I had, my Aunt Ruby would come into the woods and calm me down. That was when she was pregnant. I remember when Carter was born. I wasn't there for Sadie's but my dad had told me after we moved. It had been so hard when they were fighting. I had loved my Uncle's and Aunt. I noticed that I had started to cry. I finally set up camp. I always kept an small tent with me in my pocket. I set it up and started a fire. I found my fingers go to the locket on my neck. I was a silver oval with a raised owl and emeralds for eyes. On the back it said love Seaweed brain. I smiled. On the inside it was a picture of me and Percy on the beach. He had given it to me on my 18th birthday, which was a week ago. I smiled at the memory of him putting it on my neck. I squeezed the necklace in my palm and started to make my camp.


	12. Chapter 12

Thalia's P.O.V

I was shocked. Annabeth had told me what her family had done to her. She had sworn to never go back. I guess though that I wasn't confused. If she hadn't gone Percy would've been hurt. She would never let anything happen to Percy. I smiled at how protective she was. I got up the next day to see Percy fighting with Leo. They both had there swords out. Since the others weren't really watching I figured out that they were mock fighting. Leo didn't stand a chance. Percy had him down in minutes. "Move away Leo before he kills you. Let me take him," I said with a smile. Percy's expression didn't change. He just kept the same stone faced look. I was going to taunt him while we fought but I knew it would remind him too much of Annabeth. He couldn't go a second without her teasing him or hitting him. Such a strange relationship. We fought for a while, but he flipped me after a while. He than walked away downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

4 weeks later

Annabeth's P.O.V

I had been here for 4 weeks. My Uncle hadn't made any move to come see me. My cousin Sadie on the other hand had come to see me a week after a arrived. She had come to see me every day. At first I pretend to not notice her. I figured if I didn't notice her that she would go away. She never did. She came every single day without saying anything. We eventually grew close. I had promised her that I would tell her why I had left Brooklyn house all those years ago today. "Hey," She said coming to sit down next to me.

"Alright, I guess that we should start the story. My father is your dad's and our uncle's brother. They were all very close. One day, after your parents were married, my dad came to the house with a baby. His brothers had many questions. The big one was if the baby was his. He answered that, yes, he had sired the baby. The next question that they asked was who had carried the baby. He smiled at his brothers. He thought that his brothers would be happy. He said that my mother was Athena goddess of wisdom, Greek goddess. They were horrified. Their brother had ruined their pure Egyptian blood lines with Greek blood. They were furious. They threw him out and his baby out. My father was so upset. Since he had nowhere to go my mother helped him build a house and future. My dad rebuilt his life. When he told me why we had left I came back here to ask questions. When I asked if what my dad had told me was true and Amos said yes I was furious. Things were bad at home anyways so I ran away. I made new friends and found camp Half-Blood. I rebuilt things with my dad. My life had started to get better. Then I met Percy. That's when my life got really better. I would never say that to his face though. Give him too much of a big head." When I finished Sadie just stared at me. She was shocked. I could tell that she wanted to ask questions, but she saw my face and left. I was glad I wanted to be alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Percy's P.O.V

Things had started to get better when Thalia came. I fought with her almost every day. We had started to search for Annabeth. Thalia had sent some hunters searching for her and they thought that they had found a lead. I was getting ready to go search for her. I had just finished backing my back pack. "We're here," Thalia said coming up behind me. I nodded. All the others came to the deck to see me off. I gave a small smile and wave and then started to go down the ladder. I landed in a forest. I looked around. I then stood still and listened. I quickly heard Annabeth's voice. Since she was talking so normally I knew that there wasn't any danger. I started to walk towards her voice. All of a sudden I hit a wall. I'm guessing that it was, but I couldn't see it. I tried to get around it, but it was everywhere. I kept trying to get through for about 20 minutes, but I still couldn't get through. I finally did the only thing I could think of. "ANNABETH! ANNABETH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I soon heard feet running in my direction. I soon saw her looking around wildly. She soon saw me and started to run towards me. She was 5 feet away when she stopped. She came forward slowly and put her hands on the wall that had stopped me earlier. "Percy," she slightly moaned after a few seconds. She tried to put her hands on mine, but she couldn't. I felt very confused, but she, as always, knew exactly what was going on. I could tell. She closed her eyes. I knew that was her thinking look so I stayed quiet. She muttered a few words under her breath. I saw a shimmer in the air and then a girl that looked a lot like Annabeth appeared. Annabeth didn't seem to notice. Since she looked so much like Annabeth I figured that she was Annabeth's cousin. I would of said something, but I was too busy looking at Annabeth. "Percy you can't get in. they won't let your Greek blood in. I'll think of something," She said desperately. She wrapped up the discussion, but didn't move. I then heard someone, it sounded like a boy, yell her name. "I have to go," She murmurer after a minute. She slowly walked away. I stood there shocked. "Percy?" said a voice from behind a tree. I quickly realized that it was Annabeth's cousin. At lest I guessed. I had seen pictures of them before Annabeth burned them all. I nodded. She gave a big sigh and rushed forward. "Good I don't have much time. Go to the school just outside of town. There is a big dance and Annabeth will be there. Oh but it is a week from now. Come here evrery day until then at the same time and Annabeth will be here" She said quickly. I nodded. "Thank you," I said as she left. I couldn't tell if she heard me or not. Instead of walking back to the ship I went a bit of a ways away from the barrier. Now that I knew that Annabeth was safe I could continue with my plan. I wouldn't leave until after I got to hold her at the dance. I knew she would kill me, but I had to.


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. I had been so close to Percy, but still hadn't touched him. I wanted him so bad. Even though that I was lost in though I still saw Sadie running across the lawn towards me. "Annabeth, I just say a boy in the woods. He said to tell you to come to the same spot at this time tomorrow," She said out of breath and confused. I smiled. Even though we still couldn't be together at lest I would get to see him. I would have to tell him, though, that I couldn't stay long because I had to do teachings. I had started teaching hoping to take my mind off of "things". I hadn't really worked, since I couldn't get him out of my mind on a normal day. I smiled to myself and went inside to prepare for my class.


	16. Chapter 16

Thalia's P.O.V

I was sorta worried about sending Percy off alone. I had never seen him like this. So unresponsive. I could understand though. Percy and Annabeth had gone to Tartarus with only each other. They never talked about what happened, but Piper said that they almost never left each others side. I was worried that Percy wouldn't come back. I was relived when he did. Only for a minute though when I noticed the look on his face and that Annabeth wasn't with him. I gave him a curious look, but he just shook his head. He than walked down to his cabin. I heard him close the door. Something told me that he was holding something back so I went to see him.


	17. Chapter 17

Percy's P.O.V

I don't know why I didn't say that I had found Annabeth. I guess that I was still sorta talking everything in. Soon after I went into my cabin I heard a knock. I got up and slowly opened the door. It was Thalia. "So I didn't fool you?" I said with a a small smile.

"I had a feeling since you didn't say anything. So what's up?"

"I found her, but there is some wall that we can't break through. Her cousin said that the only place we can meet is at some school dance and nobody will be watching Annabeth."

"So the Egyptian gods won't let you get to her?"

"Yep." We were both silent for a minute

"I'm sorry," Thalia muttered after a few minutes.

"About what?"

"That this has happened to you guys. Neither of you deserve this."

"Thanks, but you shouldn't feel bad. You can't do anything to fix it." I said trying to make her feel better. Thalia was like the sister that I never had. I could get mad at her, but there was always that sibling like bond. She gave me a sad smile and walked away. As she started to walk away over her shoulder she said, "Tell her I say hi tomorrow," She then kept on walking. I just shook my head and a small smile came to my face. I stared after her for a few minutes and then closed my door for the second time.


	18. Chapter 18

Piper's P.O.V

All of us, save Percy and Thalia, were disappointed that Percy hadn't been able to find Annabeth. I thought that it was strange that those 2 didn't seem to really care. They were the ones closest to Annabeth anyways. They were very calm given the situation. I was going to ask Percy about it when I saw him going over the side of the boat. I didn't say anything, but moved to the edge of the boat when he got off the ladder. I saw him going in the same direction that he had the other day. I was thinking about where he was going when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around just in time to see Thalia walking down the hall. I decide to follow Thalia. I saw her quickly disappear into her room. I walked right up to her door. I was going to wait a few minutes so that she didn't figure out that I had followed her. "Oh come in already. I know that you are there. Don't make me wait all day." I gave a sigh and walked in. "Yes Percy walked out. He will be back soon. Please don't ask where he went. I don't know why, but he really doesn't want people to know what is going on." She said. I could here a hint of worry in her voice. I just stood there shocked. "Percy knows what he is doing. Don't worry about him. Please don't tell anyone." She said quietly. I simply nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind me.


	19. Chapter 19

The day of the dance

Annabeth's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that Sadie had convinced me to go the dance. I guess I needed to get my mind off of things. Percy hadn't show up today and I was really worried. I looked at my self in the huge mirror. It didn't look anything like me. I had even put on make- up willingly. It wasn't a lot by most standers, but it was a lot for me. I made sure that the necklace that Percy had given me was secure and walked out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Sadie's P.O.V

I couldn't believe how easy it had been to convince Annabeth to come to the dance. She hated that kind of stuff. I was worried that she knew what was going on, but I stopped thinking all together when I saw her. Her hair was wavy and flowing down her back. He wore dangling silver owl earrings that matched her necklace. She was wearing dress that looked a bit like a Greek chiton, but it ended just above her knees. The inside was a solid blue and the filmy layer over was a beautiful turquoise. When she moved it looked like she was surrounded by water. She had put a little bit of gray eye shadow on. She had even done her nails a sky blue. She wore silver sandals that had cuffs that went around her legs a bit. She was absolutely stunning. I couldn't manage to say anything, but neither could Carter. "What do you think?" She asked with a bright smile, spinning around.

"Amazing," Carter and I chocked out at the same time. She laughed at our faces. Some of the other students that were going to the dance came out. They all stared at her. Annabeth always wore jeans and a simple T-shirt. Some of the boys started to drool. 'Now lets get this over with, shall we?" Annabeth said. I smiled

'Now there is my Annabeth," I said with a big smile. She took my arm and we left Brooklyn house.


	21. Chapter 21

Hazel's P.O.V

Percy had told us that he had found Annabeth, but he hadn't told us because it would alert the Gods to much. We were all going to the dance so we could see her too. Piper was the one who had "convinced" the rest of us. **(A/N: Convinced in quotes because she charmed spoke them.) **I think that going would be good for everyone. Things had been tense without Annabeth. We all learned the we missed her yelling and kissing Percy, and just yelling at us. I looked over at Percy. He looked worried, but I'm guessing that he was worried about Annabeth. "It's time," Thalia yelled. We all nodded and got off the boat. We soon saw the dance and walked in.


	22. Chapter 22

Percy's P.O.V

I was so glad when we got to the dance. I really just wanted to hold Annabeth again. Everything was so empty without her calling me Seaweed Brain. I was glad that Piper hadn't made me dress up. I wore Black T-Shirt and jeans. I walked in and felt some people stare. I figured that they were shocked at seeing so many strange people at their dance. I didn't really care at the moment. I soon saw Annabeth. She didn't see me and started to climb up a hill. I couldn't see her for long because she disappeared be hind a bush. I didn't even tell the others where I was going. I just started to weave through the crowed after her.


	23. Chapter 23

Piper's P.O.V

As soon as we walked in I saw Percy look around. A few minutes later he started to madly weave through the crowed. I smiled to myself. He didn't even say anything. I looked over and say Hazel smiling and knew that she had seen it to. Thalia also had. The only ones who didn't seem to get it was the boys they were all just talking to people. They didn't even notice Percy.


	24. Chapter 24

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was enjoying the dance, but it was too many people. I made sure that no one was watching and I slowly crept out. I walked up to ridge and was able to see a lot of London. I stood there for a few minutes when I heard footsteps behind me. They then stopped. I hopped that if I didn't do anything that who ever it was would go away. "Hey," I heard a voice behind me say after a few minutes. I was shocked. It couldn't of been him! I quickly turned around. What I saw shocked me. There was Percy standing, smiling and beautiful. I was shocked. I quickly ran into his open arms. As soon as I was there he secured them around me. I don't really know why, but I started crying. I could tell that it worried Percy so I tried to stop, but I couldn't. He kept murmuring things in my ear like, "It's okay, I'm here now," or "Don't worry, You're okay." Just hearing his voice calmed me down. I stood back a little just to have him kiss me. After we separated he started at me. "Are you okay?" He asked a few minutes later. I nodded. "How are you here?" I asked. He told me that my cousin had set me up. I then told him my story. He smiled when I told him how close I had become to my cousins. "I'm glad that you have made so many friends. It will be good for you," He said quietly

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly upset.

"Annabeth I have to go on a quest," he said his voice still very quit.

"Okay I'll come with you," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'You can't and I can't tell you what i'm supposed to do"

"WHY!?"

"Your mother said so,"

"MY MOM!"

"Annabeth, Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that,"

"Please,"

"Yes, I do with all my heart,"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeees,"

"Then I have to go." I didn't say anything, but I started to cry again. "I'm sorry, please forgive me, but I have to go," He said. I wanted to yell at him, but then I looked at his face. I saw that his eyes were watering, which didn't happen often. He was begging. I could tell that if I said no that he wouldn't go. I wanted to say that so bad, but I couldn't do that to him. I obvious involved me. "Come back to me Seaweed Brain," was all I could say. He gave me a small, sad smile. I leaned up and kissed him. "Always," He murmured when we pulled apart. He kissed me again and then just disappeared. I knew that my mom had taken him. I started to silently cry. I couldn't believe that I had lost Percy AGAIN. I didn't blame him though. My mom must of made him. That's why he didn't tell me. He didn't want me any more angry at my mom. That was the only logical answer. I knew that he would be back and I would always wait for him. "Forever Seaweed Brain, I promise." I said out loud. I hoped that Percy knew that.

THE END...for now


End file.
